


Elizabeth's Ghost

by Sherloqued



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Challenge #541 Recovery, Community: slashthedrabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Elizabeth's Ghost

The grandson of the blacksmith of St. Day had been so driven to achieve, and not the least of which was by Ross Poldark. He wanted, coveted, everything Poldark had, everything that he assumed came so easily to a boy born into privilege. Even his fiancé Elizabeth. He had not known that he would have come to love Elizabeth so much, for the woman herself, but he had. Now, everything he had achieved seemed to pale with the loss of her, if he could not share it with her. He missed her terribly, and it came as a shock to him how much. He could not look at the portrait of her at Trenwith House at first; and then, it was all he wanted to see. He opened his pocketwatch to check the time, her portrait miniature there.  
  
He could still see her, on the long rides back from London, as he gazed out the carriage window as it rumbled along in the fading light of the day, during which time the sun seemed to set in a bright flare of protest before resignation to it, until the next day; walking along the windy Fowey moor, or leading her horse, a bay, on the heath there. See her dressed in one of her silk gowns from Paris, the rose one, with her lovely smile, at dinner, or in her nightdress as they came to each other in their bed at night, still. Still hear her voice speak to him, almost advising him now, in his endeavors. He sometimes forgot where he was and spoke to her aloud, to the confusion of those around him.  
  
He blamed himself, in part, and Poldark, and he began to realise that she was, the faintest glimmer of, a conscience that he might have had.


End file.
